Shattering dreams
by samcrunnk
Summary: BxE I loved you once.
1. Shattered heartbreak

Beautiful Goodbye

By:twilightballah09

I, Sam, do not, and will not ever own any of Stephenie Meyer's creations.

A/N: I'm sorry if theres some spelling mistakes, I tried my best to catch them, I'm only 13, well enjoy!

Beautiful Goodbye: And so it comes the day I always feared, little did I know this was the beginning of a beautiful goodbye.

**Bella POV**

And here I was in the local Fork's Wal-Mart doing some mysterious grocery shopping for Alice. Since when does a vampire eat food?.... That is unless it's for Emmett. I shuddered at the thought. Last month Emmett dared Edward to kiss me without restraint. Much to my dislike, Edward yelled at Emmett for trying to put me in harms way, and somehow in all the halluhballew Emmett was forced into eating the human food Esme had bought for me. Which ended up with a very sick looking Emmett and a very mad Esme. Then a couple hours later I could hear someone throwing up in the backyard. I got up from my spot on the couch to look outside the window, and saw the the green looking Emmett was busy barfing up my Starbursts, cake, and chips.

_Ugh, Disgusting_ I thought.

I looked down at the list of food that Alice has sent me to get. What the heck was Green Berry Alantro, or Phospory anga? But then my concious came into motion, there was no such thing as Green Berry Alantro, or Phospory anga! Alice sent me on a wild goose chase for the fourth time this month! Why would she do that?! I smiled and realization dawned on me. She was setting up a dinner for me and Edward because it was Edward and I's 4th year anniversary! (was it really last year that Edward proposed to me?! It seemed like yesterday!...) That's why Edward didn't want to come to the store with me, because he was going to help Alice set it up! Wow, Alice has been planning this for a long time! I'm so lucky to have a friend like her, especially since she remembered it was my anniversary. Awwehh! I'm loved! I feel so happy right now. I grabbed some candy at the counter to buy so I wouldn't put Alice's fake shopping trip to waste and headed for the resgister.

I got into my Red Chevy truck with my purchases and started driving to the very familiar and welcoming Cullen mansion. While I was just entering the Cullen's 2 mile drive way, my Motorola RAZR started to ring.

_You said:_

_You don't know me_

_And You don't even Care_

_Oh yeah-Boston Agustana_

"Hey Jasper what's up?" I said genuinely surprised, the only people who ever call me on this number is Edward, Alice, Charlie, or Renae.

"Hey Bella, where are you?" he sounded anxious.

"Um, I'm a mile off to your house, why? Is the family okay? Did something happen? Can I do anything to help?" Panic started setting in.

"Oh, okay, well I'll just see you soon then, bye bella see you in a few"

"Uhm, okay? Bye Jasper?" I looked at my phone incredulously before I pressed "end". Jasper never calls me to say "What's up" something must be up.... With that thought I pushed down the accelerator and saw the white mansion a couple of meters ahead. I parked by the silver Volvo and turned off the engine. As soon as I got out my truck, Jasper was at my side. Surprised by his presence I asked the one thing that was on my mind:

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really..." I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"I didn't mean "what's up" Jasper, I meant what's up, what's up! As in what's going on?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and rolled my eyes.

Then he grabbed my elbow and started dragging me inside the Victorian mansion.

As soon as we entered I was bombarded by,... nobody. Nobody? Usually Alice would be the first to greet me with a hug, and make me promise for a shopping trip, or Edward would sneak up behind me and give me a kiss on the cheek. I looked up to Jasper only to see his face impassive and torn. It kind of freaked me out a little, so I told him I'm going to find Edward. I thought I heard him mutter something like 'you don't want to do that do that', I shrugged it off . I'd rather be with Edward and his heart fluttering smile then, Jasper's impassive and cold face. But secretly, a ity bity part of me was tugging at my heart to go back to Jasper and ask him what's wrong. Nevertheless, I went upstairs and went to Edward's bedroom.

_Hmmm...._ Usually by this time Edward was attacking me with kisses, but no Edward? I saw his Volvo outside.. Maybe he's on a hunt?... I'll just surprise him by waiting for him in his room. That'll certainly surprise him! I turned the knob and entered the dark room.


	2. Goodbye my love,

Beautiful Goodbye

Chapter 2

Is this the end of the beauty?

A/N: Ironically i was listening to it's over by Jesse McCartney while I was writing this chapter. Pretty amazing song! It fits perfectly into this chapter too!

I turned the knob and switched on the lights.I almost fainted at what I saw. I saw the two most important people in my life in a very compromising position. Alice my now ex-best friend was reaching on her tip toes to (what it looks like) kiss my now ex- fiancee Edward on the lips. I'm actually surprised by myself. I would think that I would've fainted by now...

"Ahhem" I said interrupting their "moment". Edward looked about ready to murder whoever interrupted their kiss, that is until he saw me standing in the door way, with my arms crossed over my chest. He quickly pushed Alice away from him, and immediately Alice looked hurt until that is when she also saw me.

I then started getting back control of my movement, and ran out to find Jasper, until I was interrupted by someone grabbing my wrist. I turned to see who it was, and it was the god of a dumb ass (excuse my choice words).

"Let go of me" I said dead calm. It felt like he was shocked at the sound of my voice because he released he grip a little bit, but then tightened it a second later.

"Bella, love, please let me explain" I foolishly looked into his eyes, and saw sorrow, pity, regret and shame.

"Edward let go of me, there's nothing to explain, and do **not** call me love anymore." I said in a hard, cold voice.

"Please Bella! That's not what it looked like I swear!" he tries to plead with me? Whatthaeff'?!

That's when I lashed out.

"Then what does it look like, Edward?! I saw you and Alice about to kiss! What's there to explain?! There's nothing to explain! I thought I could trust you Edward! But it looks like I can't!" How dare he tries to use "It's not what you think" line on me!

"Bella, I'm sorry", It sounded so real, so,... sorry.

_No Bella snap out of it! _There is no way in my life time that I'm going to forgive him. Hell I'd rather be a werewolf than to forgive him.

"And you!" I said pointing to Alice, who looked liked she would be sobbing a waterfall if she could.

"How could you do this to me?! Your BEST FRIEND? It's a girl code rule! You're not supposed to mess with a friend or best friend's fiance!Actually ex-fiancee! " I heard Edward audibly gasp at what I said.

"Bella, please, love, please! Don't leave me I love you, I love you! I can't,- no won't live without you! You're my soul mate, my love, my everything! Please don't leave me.." Edward fell to the ground on his knees and was sobbing into his hands now. Everybody was now surrounding us trying to find out what the commotion was.

"Jasper" I murmured knowing he would hear. He was at my side in an instant.

"Bella"

"Do you need any clothes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking that we should take a break from these two"

A strangled cry came from Edward and Alice.

"No, I guess not considering the complication, we could just use my credit card to buy some clothes if you plan on leaving right now."

"Okay then let's go to your car then?"

I heard someone clear their throat behind the _cheaters _.

"Do you guys really intend on leaving?" Carlisle asked.

"We have no choice."I replied emotionless.

"That's not true" Said a new voice. Esme. My heart wrenched at leaving the woman who took the role as my mother.

"I know" I admitted."But right now I can't cope being here with _ them _, I, excuse me, we need to get away from them,-"

"We promise to be home sometime" Jasper mentioned.

"And we're always a phone call away to the ones who love us and miss us" I added intentionally

Edward flinched. Alice sobbed harder, if that was even possible. I pity them. I also pity their poor mistakes, that ruined their lives and the lives around them.

I gave Carlisle, and Esme hugs, as did Jasper and stopped in front of the couple that I didn't see this whole day.

"I guess this is goodbye?" I asked Emmett

"This is not goodbye, only a, umm I don't know, but I do know that this isn't a goodbye" Emmett said. Typical Emmett, I'm really gonna miss him. I tried my best in giving him a bone crushing hug, but he tightened his grip as soon as I tightened the hug.

"Emmett, cann't,... ughh, BREATHE!" Rosealie then smacked him at the back of his head after he released me.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

I smiled at him then turned to rosealie.

"I'm sorry I've been such a pester to you, you will be happy now that I'm gone," I said while scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Don'." She said through clenched teeth.

"huh?" was my smart response.

"You are not a pester." Then she did something very un-Rosealie like. She hugged me. It took me a while to register what she was doing, then I hugged her back with tears in my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you little sis, I wish things would've gone a different way, now that I might actually get to know you." I blushed and said 'thank you'.

"Wait we're gonna go with you!" Emmett said

"You can't leave Esme, she already lost one of her kids today and I do not want her to lose 2 more!"

"Two" came from Esme.

I turned to her with my famous response:

"Huh?"

"I'd lose two of my children today, Bella, you are one of my children weather your getting married to Edward or not. I love you unconditionally." My heart squeezed at what she said.

I gave her the most loving and grateful smile I could muster and then turned back to Emmett and Rosalie.

"You are not coming with us" I hissed. "You guys need to take care of the family. And watch _them _and make sure they don't do anything stupid. They might've made a stupid choice that ruined our relationships, but I still care about them, it's unconditional love." I smiled at the last part.

Edward's head then whipped to my direction.

"We've go to leave now, but I promise We'll be back."

Jasper and I said goodbye to our family except for the two who were on the ground. We bid both of them nothing more then a 'goodbye' and started heading towards Jasper's Black sleek Jaguar. I then felt something latch their hands to my ankle. I yelped in surprise and saw Edward looking at me with an intense feeling of love.

"I love you"

"Say what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said I love you" He looked so broken, so..._ vulnerable_.

"Edward you're making the matters worse by saying something you don't mean." I said hard and cold.

"But, I do love you!" he gripped tighter onto my ankle.

I looked to Jasper for assistance, but it looked like he was having the same problem. When I turned back around and saw that Edward had stood up and was looking me straight in my eyes.

"Say it"

"I will not say it."

"God damnit Bella! Say I love you back! I know you still love me!"

"I loved you once Edward." The tears started now.

"Loved? What?!"

"I can't love someone who cheats on me."

"Bella, PLEASE listen to me!"

"I'm done listening Edward we're through."

I took his hand in mine one last time, and left something in it. Then I ran to Jasper's car as fast as I could go and locked the doors as soon as Jasper got in.

The tears we're falling at full blast right now. But not because of what I said, it's what I did.

**Edward POV**

I was in my room lying on my bed listening to Debussy waiting for Bella to come over,when I heard a soft tap at my door. Considering it was just me, Alice, and Jasper in the house, I let them enter.

'Edward we have a problem' Alice's voice popped into my head.

I looked at her questioningly.

'Bella is about to find out'

I looked at her as if to say 'about what'?

'This'

Then she leaned in to kiss me. Wait what?! This is alice here! Whatthaeff?! But, for some strange reason I didn't pull away. Instead I leaned in closer. I unconsciously heard someone open the door and gasp. I turned to the intruder ready to murder, when I realized it was Bella. BELLA. The wheels in my head started to turn wondering what made her look at us,-me in disgust. But then I remembered Alice and the position we were in and I hastily pushed Alice away. I made her look towards the interruption and she looked down, ashamed. I looked back at Bella but then she was already half way down the stairs. (**–A/N: imagine that the stairs are right in front of Edward's door and at the bottom of the stairs is the front door-**) I ran out after her, Alice following me close behind. As soon as we got outside I ran towards Bella and grabbed her wrist,

"Let go of me" that wasn't my Bella! She sounded so dead....

"Bella, love, please let me explain" so many mixed emotions are going on with me.

"Edward let go of me, there's nothing to explain, and do **not** call me love anymore." I winced. How could I do this to my angel?

"Please Bella! That's not what it looked like I swear!" I begged for her forgiveness

"Then what does it look like, Edward?! I saw you and Alice about to kiss! What's there to explain?! There's nothing to explain! I thought I could trust you Edward! But it looks like I can't!" I opened my mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was:

"Bella, I'm sorry" I tried my best to make it sincere and apologetic, which it was. It looked like she was in a trance, then something snapped her out of it.

"And you!" She said pointing to Alice, who looked like an emotional wreck, I tried reading her thoughts, but they weren't very coherent, other than how could she do this to her best friend. Her guilt was eating her from the inside, and dry sobbing was her way of trying to heal herself.

"How could you do this to me?! Your BEST FRIEND? It's a girl code rule! You're not supposed to mess with a friend or best friend's fiance!Actually ex-fiancee! " I gasped, this can't be! I love her and she loves me! _She has every right to be mad_ my conscience told me. _Try to reason with her..._

"Bella, please, love, please! Don't leave me I love you, I love you! I can't,- no won't live without you! You're my soul mate, my love, my everything! Please don't leave me.." I felt so,... so weak, and all I could do was drop to my knees and sob. I could faintly hear the rest of the family stand behind me and Alice. All I could think of is that I lost my love. My love, my Bella, my beautiful beautiful Bella.

Bella was now talking to Jasper and I could only hear a couple parts of the conversation. But what we heard was enough for Alice and I to let out a cry of agony, pain, and guilt. I didn't need an empath to tell that Alice felt as bad as I did. They wanted to leave us. To get away from us. We're monsters! How could we do this to the ones we love?!

"I'd lose two of my children today, Bella, you are one of my children weather your getting married to Edward or not. I love you unconditionally." My heart felt like it had been torn out and stomped on when my mom reminded me of my broken engagement.

"You are not coming with us"Bella said hastily. "You guys need to take care of the family. And watch _them _and make sure they don't do anything stupid. They might've made a stupid choice that ruined our relationships, but I still care about them, it's unconditional love." I smiled at the last part. She's already disgusted with us. But she told Emmett and Rosealie that they need to watch us because she still cared for us! I whipped my head to see her face to see if she actually meant it.

But, the next thing I knew, was that she was walking towards Jasper's Jaguar, so I did the only thing that made sense. I latched my hands onto her ankle, careful not to make her fall, so she won't leave me. She _can't _leave me! I'd never forgive myself for what I have done! I'll tell her the one thing that I **know** is true.

"I love you"

"Say what?" she looked so cute when she's confused,

"I said I love you" This was getting so hard. I feel like I'm loosing,... no I feel like I already _lost _and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Edward you're making the matters worse by saying something you don't mean." Her words cut deeper and deeper into my heart, only reminding me that I'm losing her.

"But, I do love you!" Why can't she understand a simple fact?! When I saw her look for something, realizing it's Jasper, I stood up with dignity other than Alice who was still on her knees in front of him.

"Say it" I said Reminding her I was still here.

"I will not say it."

"God damnit Bella! Say I love you back! I know you still love me!"she can be so stubborn!

"I loved you once Edward." I have never felt so much pain in my whole existence.

"Loved? What?!" I'm just about crushed to the deepest pits of hell, if not hell, it's where I should be.

"I can't love someone who cheats on me."

"Bella, PLEASE listen to me!" I had a feeling reasoning just won't be enough.

"I'm done listening Edward we're through." I started getting light headed. But then, I felt her put something into my hand. I didn't dare look what was in it. I saw her run into Jasper's car and they sped towards the end of the driveway without a second glance. I tried running after them but something held me back, Emmett, I thought. I suddenly became weak and weary as I opened my palm and found my mother's wedding ring in my hand, the one I gave Bella. The official sign that our wedding, our life, our future is over. I only started to feel the pain creeping up on me. So this is what Bella felt when I left her in the woods when we broke up the first time. I couldn't take it anymore! I screamed a cry of heart break, and dropped to my knees watching the car leave the drive way, that is until I saw Bella turn her head stared back with an emotion in her . and guess what? It was twice as bad as mine. I screamed another heart break and let the darkness consume me.

_The most beautiful goodbye is the strongest at heart._

_The end.  
_

_A/N: I dunno if I should make it more than a two shot, review it and tell me what you think, much love sam33(:  
_


End file.
